Hey Stephen
by Percabeth-is-Endless
Summary: My first fanfic! This is a Percabeth songfic to the song "Hey Stephen" by Taylor Swift in Annabeth's POV. Set just after TLO. R&R :D


Annabeth POV

It was about a week after the Titan War. I was curled up in my blankets with my earphones in my ears.

There was so much less tension between Percy and I since we kissed the night of his sixteenth birthday. We had been spending every night together; it was so easy to be around him.

So I lay there, thinking about how much I loved Percy when a familiar song came on, and let me just say that it made my smile grow even wider.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you.  
As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to._

When I first saw Percy, just after he defeated the Minotaur, he didn't look very good at all. But still I knew there was something about him that made me instantly like him. And as he woke up, I didn't say half the things I wanted to and all I could say was, _you drool in your sleep_.

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window,  
I'll be the one standing there, even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone._

Of all those Aphrodite girls drooling over him, I'll always be the one standing by him no matter what. I think Percy was the first boy that **truly** made me believe I wasn't completely alone in this world.

'_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you,  
Can't help it if there's no-one else,  
I can't help myself._

I can't help it if he's completely HOT! Can't help it if after all we've been through I just want to kiss him. I knew ever since I met him, there was some special connection we shared, but it wasn't until I kissed him in Mt. Saint Helens I actually understood it.

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling,  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

From the days when I travelled with Thalia and Luke, I thought I'd seen everything there was to see, then I met Percy, and I saw something **completely **new. Just the way he carried himself, or his loyalty or his kind heart. I don't know what it was but I loved it.

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

The way he smiles at me, the way he says my name the way he does everything is **perfect. **And I wouldn't have him change it for anything.

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving,  
I think you and I should stay the same _

I've always had people walk in and out of my life, they've never stayed permanently. But I think with Percy…maybe we could build something permanent.

'_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you,  
Can't help it if there's no-one else,  
I can't help myself._

I just love him too much to care about anything else.

_They're dimming the street lights  
You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out and pull me near,  
Shine, shine, shine_

It was night time outside, we hadn't gone out tonight, so secretly I was staying awake while everyone in my cabin thought I was asleep until Percy came over and we would go out. SO I'm waiting alone right now wondering, _why aren't you here already?_

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose  
All those girls, well they're beautiful, but would they write a song for you?_

I could give him one HUNDRED reasons why I'm better than any of those Aphrodite girls. But instead of writing a song for him, how bout, _but would they risk their life for you?_ I sure would, and have, I winced at the memory of the poisoned dagger I had take to protect him, but then giggled at the thought of his eyebrows all scrunched together, _he looks so cute when he's worried_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you,  
Can't help it if there's no-one else,  
I can't help myself._

_If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you,  
Can't help it if there's no-one else,  
I can't help myself._

_Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself._

The song ended but I kept humming it quietly to myself. I was so focused on the song and the lyrics and how much they related to me that I didn't notice the tall figure that had entered my cabin and was making its way towards me. In fact, I didn't notice anything until the tall figure stood over me and leaned in close so our faces were only millimetres apart,

"Heya Wise Girl. You ready?"

"I'll always be ready for you, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled at that and I couldn't help but kiss him.

_I just can't help myself._


End file.
